pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Gem Pretty Cure Season 2
Crystal Gem Pretty Cure Season 2 is the second season for ''Crystal Gem Pretty Cure''. Story It's been two years since the defeat of Yellow Diamond's army and the loss of her friends, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli during the fight, Rosa isn't exactly happy to return to being a Cure when another mascot Iolite comes warning that their would be a second wave. Pretty Cures and Mascot Sonia Richards/Cure Fero * Voiced by: Tara Strong (English) A new girl to the town who is brainiac and a whiz with tech. She is a people pleaser and hates to let anyone down and she suffers from ADHD. In civilian form, she has short messy blonde hair, tan skin and lime green eyes. As Cure Fero, her hair gets a bit messier turning bright green and her eyes turn yellowish green and cat like. She is a reincartnation of Peridot. Lyn Richards/Cure Hydro * Voiced by: Haven Paschall (English) She is the calmer older sister of Sonia who loves water but doesn't like the ocean basically pools and waterparks are ok. In civilian form, she has short black hair reaching neck length and blue eyes. As Cure Hydro, her hair becomes past shoulder length turning blue tying in a side ponytail and her eyes turn darker. She is the reincarnation of Lapiz Lazuli. Tamara Franklin/Cure Trapiche * Voiced by: Brynn Appril (English) The captain of the basketball team of Le Brie high just outside of Beach City who has quite an attachment to Rosa after seeing her since she is actually the reincarnation of Centi. In civilian form, she has dark skin, spiked white hair and green eyes. As Cure Trapiche, her hair becomes lion mane like staying the same color and her eyes turn emerald green with black designs around the iris. Natalie Franklin/Cure Nephrite * Voiced By: She is Tamara's second younger sister who is into acting and fashion because of this she has no idea on which to focus on. She actually is a pretty good friend of Sonia. In civilian form, she has dark skin, dark green hair and aquamarine eyes. As Cure Nephrite, her hair becomes dredded and a lighter green and her eyes become bright green. Emerey Franklin/Cure Emerald Iolite The Mascot of the series. She is the scientist of gem homeworld who hopes to find a way to heal corupted and breaking gems but when hearing about the cracked gems are going to be forcely turned into more power corrupts and takes the Gem Bracelets. In mascot form, she is a purple mouse with dark purple eyes. When in Gem form, she has purplish blue skin, her hair is about the same color but darker tied half up and violet eyes wearing a lab coat, purple jumper and boots. Villains Items Gem Bracelets They are this season's henshin devices. They resemble thick gold bracelets with the transformation Gemstone of the Cures: Rose Quartz, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Trapiche Emerald, Nephirite, Emerald and Citrine with Chou. Movies Steven Universe and Crystal Gem Pretty Cure Crossover! Two world Collide!-When an accident with Sonia's newest invention sends them into a world similar to theirs except without cures the cures are stuck their until Sonia can fix her invention with the help of that worlds Peridot to send them back but unfortunately they aren't the only ones who were brought here as ??? has been brought there too. Trivia * The Idea for Tamara and her siblings Cure Names come from the many guesses on what gem Centipeedle and her crew were suppose to be. Category:Fan Series Category:Cartoon Based Fanseries